


LessThanThree

by brencer



Series: Phan First [2]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, dumb and stupid and written at like 3 AM, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brencer/pseuds/brencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's staring at him.</p>
<p>Maybe he has been for the last amount of minutes and Dan was just too focused on his embarrassment to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LessThanThree

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesier than a three-cheese pizza roll
> 
> Fluffier than a freshly blow-dried chicken

Dan awakens to the sound of movement and tv, and although he would normally attempt to ignore the sounds of the world around him, his stomach is practically  _aching_  from the lack of food.

He jumps up before he's even thinking and ends up tripping over his own feet and nearly knocking himself unconscious from smacking his head into the door, but it's okay because he's okay and  _he's going to get **food**_.

By the time he makes it  _down the hall_ , and  _down the stairs_ , and he's actually  _holding a bowl of ramen_  and taking multiple little bites, then and only then, does he realize (notice) that he is in fact, naked.

Phil's sitting next to him with his arm stuck in mid-air from when he raised his own fork full of salty, noodle-y, goodness, with his eyes stuck on Dan's lower half.

Dan stops for a moment and allows himself to blush, even though he had just had the man sitting next to him  _inside of him_  mere hours(? he doesn't quite know, hasn't looked at the clock) before, he's up and not exactly horny with his mind and body willing him to do anything just so he can come.

He excuses himself and pretends not to feel Phil's eyes burning holes in his spine as he walks out.

When he returns, he's wearing a simple baggy, grey tee, and a pair of black sweats- His cheeks not as red, but still quite a dark shade compared to his usually pale complexion.

He goes back to eating his ramen, quietly, looking up every once and a while to see the characters on their television screen, and tries- maybe begs - to tell himself that he is not having an awkward morning after.

(Technically impossible, seeing as it actually appears to be quite late in the afternoon, judging from the sun shining through the windows)

Mikasa brings her blade down on another titan on screen, and it's awesome and there's drama, a group of people trying to push a cart through a smaller-than-it opening, and yet when Dan spares a glance over to the other man, Phil's staring at him.

Maybe he has been for the last amount of minutes and Dan was just too focused on his embarrassment to notice.

He doesn't know what Phil's thinking at the moment, and even though he's known him for years, he can't decipher what he might be even thinking about thinking about.. If that makes any sense at all.

He ends up burning his tongue and the roof of his mouth when he stabs-slash-scoops a bunch of noodles from the bottom of his bowl. He swears loudly, nearly dropping his bowl, and starts fanning his mouth.

Of course, during all the drama and pain, he doesn't seem to notice Phil set his own food down and clamber over to him, settling himself in Dan's lap and framing Dan's jaw with his own long fingers.

Phil kisses him deep and slow, his tongue tastes like - Him, only a little bit saltier.

He pulls back and nips at Dan's lower lip, and whispers words that get lost in heated breath, and curls his fingers in Dan's hair until the boy is breathing ragged and clinging onto his hips for dear life.

"So" Phil starts between kisses "Do you wanna like, watch a movie and.. Cuddle. Some time?"

Dan opens his eyes a second or two after he realizes what Phil said, and stares at him. Phil's head ducked and lips twisted.

"Did you just?"

Phil leans down and kisses Dan's collar bones, mumbling nonsense against uncovered skin.

"Phil"

When he doesn't look up, Dan ends up huffing and gripping the Phil's hair so Dan can manuever his head and sight however he pleases.

" _Phil Lester_ " Dan says, exasperated, and kisses him hard and fast and mostly uncoordinated, which ends up being the cause of sore lips and slightly achy teeth (Dan runs his fingers over his bottom lip, later on, shuddering from the feeling.).

Phil makes a small noise from the back of his throat and arches his back against Dan, fingers curled in the soft, thin fabric of Dan's shirt.

"Waitwaitwait" Dan pushes Phil away just enough to speak clearly, not muffled by someone elses lips on his own.

He slides his fingers through Phil's hair, drinking in every feature that he's never been able to see up close before, that he missed during their heated ' _bedspring-squeaking_ ' session before, and kisses his jaw with a smile on his face when Phil starts to blush.

"Okay, okay" he mumbles against Phil's skin, "Phil.."

"Dan" Phil tries to make the straightest face he can, which ends up making Dan laugh slightly because he honestly looks  _ridiculous_

And then Dan has his fingers out of Phil's hair and instead they're lower, pointer and thumb commanding where Dan had just previously kissed before, and he's still smiling wide because even though he hasn't said what he needs to, what Phil  _just did_  is answer enough.

He takes a deep breath and asks what he knows  _Phil_  wanted to "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Phil kisses him again, close mouthed and sweet and Phil, and takes a second to breath through his teeth and against Dan's lips

"Only if you'll be mine, Dan Howell"


End file.
